The Blood of the Innocent
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: A little one shot of Kenshin's thoughts about how he feels about the innocent ppl who 'died' not a physical death, but an emotional one.


Hi! Another Rurouni Kenshin one-shot! I hope you like it! ^-^  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Blood of the Innocent  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
Angst/General  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
I have hurt too many people. Even though I never intended to draw their blood. How many people have I hurt?  
  
A sword is a weapon that should be used to protect those that need it. But it can also hurt others, even if they aren't touched. The blood of the innocent will always be left.  
  
'Blood of the Innocent' can mean different things. It can be physically red, splattered on the ground. A crimson tide of hurt and pain. But the blood can be on a bloodstained heart. Left out in the open to slowly drip, until there is nothing left.  
  
I have never intentionally killed a woman or a child. An honorable man would never do something like that. To hurt defenseless people is a sin.  
  
But if that is true, then there is no honorable man that has killed. For when someone dies, they leave another behind.  
  
I was the Master Assassin. Hitokiri Battousai was my name. I brought my sword down and killed many. I could draw my sword before a man could blink.  
  
Some fought well, but many never had a chance. I did my job and killed all of them.  
  
I thought that I had everything I would ever need. Speed, endurance, and of course, my sword. But I lived a cold desolate life, and a man needs more to live than what I had.  
  
How many women cried when they heard the news that their husband was gone?  
  
How many children wept at their terrible loss of a father or brother who would never be back?  
  
How many families never knew where their father, brother, or husband had gone?  
  
How many people dreamed that the lost man would one day come back and join them again?  
  
How many children died inside when their daddy never came home to wipe their worried tears away and tuck them into bed?  
  
What if one of the men I had killed had lost his wife, but left behind a son?  
  
His son would have waited for his dad to return home so he could eat again.  
  
But his father would never come back to him. And that little boy would die without someone to take care of him.  
  
That boy was innocent. He never had done anything wrong. He wouldn't have deserved to die. His blood would be on my hands even though I had never touched him with my sword.  
  
Women wept, and children cried. They had all lost someone special to them, and their hearts' blood is splattered on my clothes.  
  
Whatever had they done to deserve such an awful fate? All they had done was know the man that I had killed.  
  
My sword never cut their skin, but still....their blood pooled onto the ground. Their crying echoed through their soul and their tears tell like rain.  
  
I killed because that was my job. I had never thought of the possibilities that they had a family.  
  
I had never really had a family, so I guess I never that that the man I had slain, might have had a wife.  
  
It wouldn't have mattered much, if I had been killed back then. No one would have missed me. There were too many that had been slain.  
  
I can never wash the blood of the innocent from my hands. Nor can I ever wipe it from my sword.  
  
I am older now, and wiser too. It shames me to remember all that I have done.  
  
I won't kill again, because when you slay one person, you may be slaying two.  
  
My thought return to where I am now. I am happy and content, and I'm always glad for what I have.  
  
It is good that I stopped killing, or I'd never be where I am at now. Surrounded by friends and loved ones, and I'm always wanted around.  
  
Love showed me the way out of my guilt. There is nothing I can do now, for those I had hurt.  
  
My hands will never be fully cleansed from what was done back then. But now I can sit back, and live a gently life, for now I have a home and friends' a love filled life.  
  
The blood of the innocent will never leave my mind. Their grief will stay on my shoulders, even after I die.  
  
I can still live a normal life. Protecting my home and friends, and guarding them with my life.  
  
My friends don't hate me for what I used to be. They let me live my life, being who I want to be.  
  
I love all of my friends, though sometimes it's hard. We o our best to keep each other safe, and we quietly live out lives.  
  
My sword is only used to protect my friends. I don't draw the blood of the innocent anymore.  
  
I nope to live my life, and fill it with love and peace. I want to always be surrounded by friends, until the end of my days.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Yuk, that sucked. Whatever, r/r please, and tell me whatcha think. PLEASE?  
  
Flames are accepted.  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


End file.
